


Making Plans

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #52: “Not who you want me to be”, Fancy Restaurant, BONUS: “ANNIVERSARY”.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #52: “Not who you want me to be”, Fancy Restaurant, BONUS: “ANNIVERSARY”.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Plans

~

As they settled into Severus’ bed, Harry wasn’t sure what to expect. They’d shagged all day, would Severus expect the same all night long, too? 

Severus put that question to rest when he yawned, tucking Harry close. “I don’t know about you, but I require rest tonight.” 

Harry relaxed against him. “Thank Merlin,” he breathed. “While I love what we’ve done so far, I really need some sleep.” 

“Indeed.” Waving his wand, Severus turned out the lights. “We once again agree.” Harry could hear the humour in his voice. “It’s been a day of miracles.” 

Smiling, Harry tucked his face in Severus’ neck. “No argument from me.” 

Harry was quickly unconscious, and it wasn’t until he felt Severus shift that he opened his eyes to find it was morning. 

“You slept well I take it?” Severus murmured. 

Harry nodded. “Brilliantly,” he whispered, voice hoarse. 

“We should get up,” said Severus. “See to breakfast. Perhaps make plans for the day.” 

Harry sighed. “I don’t feel like cooking,” he confessed. 

“You don’t have to.” Severus hummed. “Believe it or not, I, too, am capable of cooking.” 

Harry rested his chin on Severus’ chest. “We _could_ go out to a posh restaurant. Have brunch.” He grinned. “Celebrate.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Celebrate what exactly?” 

Harry coughed. “Our one day anniversary.” 

“Our--” Severus snorted. “You’re not serious.” 

Harry laughed. “Well, no. I think we should wait at least a week before we celebrate any anniversaries.” He winked. 

“Do you, now?” Shaking his head, Severus said, “All right, brunch is acceptable. We’ll discuss dinner later.”

Dinner? Harry froze. “Oh shit.” 

“What is it?” Severus’ arms tightened around him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s...wrong exactly.” Harry sighed. “It’s Sunday. I’ve a standing dinner date at the Burrow on Sundays.” 

“Ah.” Severus’ expression closed. “You’ve plans--” 

“Come with me.” Harry shifted closer to Severus. “They’d love to have you.” 

“I doubt I’m on their list of approved guests.” Severus held Harry’s gaze. “I’m not who you want me to be, Harry. I’m not a nice man.”

Harry smiled, kissing him. “Maybe not,” he agreed. “But you’re definitely a good man. So...come with me?” 

Severus sighed. “Very well. Although may Salazar help us.” 

~


End file.
